The present invention relates generally to telecommunication system testing, more particularly to a web-based integrated comprehensive system for testing telecommunications systems that include both local and long distance networks.
Telecommunications systems are vast and complex systems that include a variety of subsystems and devices. Telecommunications systems may include both local and long distance networks that include thousands of devices provided by different manufacturers.
In order to ensure system operability and quality of service, it is necessary to test the devices and circuits within a telecommunications system. Currently, there exist many test devices that are used in telecommunication system testing. The test devices are located at the site of the device to be tested. The test devices may be semi-permanently connected to the equipment or they may be portable equipment that may be connected to the device by a tester at the time of the test.
Current telecommunications testing is very expensive in terms of both personnel and equipment costs. Test equipment, and particularly portable test equipment, is expensive. Moreover, on location testing requires that test personnel either be located at or travel to the device under test.
There is a desire to centralize testing in order to reduce the personnel and equipment costs. However, each piece of test equipment typically has unique interfaces, which makes centralized testing virtually impossible. It is an object of the present invention to integrate all remote testing into one common platform that supports all products and devices for both local and long distance services.
The present invention provides an integrated web-based system for performing telecommunications system testing. The system includes an application server that includes a plurality of test applications. The application server provides a graphical user interface to a plurality of workstation clients. Users can launch tests and monitor test results at the workstation clients. The test are performed by a plurality of telecommunications system test devices. The test devices include such devices as protocol analyzers, bit error rate testers, sniffers, and the like. A test access server provides an interface or bridge between the application server and each of the test devices. The test access server routes and provides appropriate translation of messages and commands between the test devices and the application process server.